You And I
by Nyimi-chan
Summary: "Ayah, kenapa ibu tidur disini?"/"Apa aku gak akan bisa menggendong ibu lagi?"/""catatanku hilang! Disitu ada foto ibuku, bagaimana ini?"/Cobaan datang silih berganti...Karena itu, aku tidak akan lari.../WARNING INSIDE/DLDR/RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : M.K**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, ABAL, DAN SEBANGSANYA**

**GAK SUKA? GAK USAH DIBACA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cobaan datang silih berganti..._

_Karena itu, aku tidak akan lari..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU AND I**

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura, bangun..."

"Hmmm, iya ayah" jawabku sembari mengucek-ngucek mata lalu akupun bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Ayah sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Hati-hati dirumah, jaga ibu dan kakakmu baik-baik. Ayah berangkat." Ucap ayah sembari melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Iya yah." Jawabku pelan.

Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar ibu. Kulihat ibu tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya, kuguncang lembut tubuh ringkihnya yang tertutupi selimut.

"Ibu, bangun ini sudah pagi bu." Ucapku pelan.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang _emerald_ yang sayu. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, kubalas senyumannya. Lalu kusingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Dengan perlahan kuangkat tubuhnya dari kasur, berusaha untuk menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya ke toilet.

Aku tahu aku hanya berusia tujuh tahun, dan aku tahu semua orang kasihan padaku. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, bisa dibilang ini makanan sehari-hari bagiku; menggendong ibu, mengurus kakak, membersihkan rumah, dan masih banyak lagi. Terkadang, jika aku tidak kuat untuk menggendong ibu aku selalu meminta pertolongan tetangga untuk membantuku.

Kebetulan ini hari minggu, jadi aku bisa menemani ibu dan kakak dirumah sementara ayahku pergi bekerja. Biasanya, jika aku berangkat sekolah nenek yang selalu menemani ibu. Ibuku menderita kanker sejak dua tahun yang lalu, 5 bulan yang lalu dokter bilang presentase ibu untuk sembuh hanya 30 – 40%. Ibu sudah dua kali melakukan operasi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sel kanker tetap menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sekarang, ibu sudah memasuki stadium III yang dimana kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat kecil. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, dan kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Tapi aku tetap sayang ibuku, bagaimanapun keadaanya dia tetaplah ibuku. Aku sungguh menyayanginya.

Sedangkan kakak, dia menderita gagal ginjal. Kakak adalah seorang yang nakal, akan tetapi dia mempunyai sisi baik yang hanya ditunjukkannya kepadaku dan seluruh anggota keluargaku yang lain. Saat ia duduk di bangku SMA, dia pernah mencoba meminum minuman keras yang akhirnya membuatnya seperti ini. Akan tetapi aku sayang kakakku, tak peduli seberapa nakalnya dia.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

Aku tahu ini pasti terjadi. Bahwa kematian selalu mengintai kita, bak predator menantikan mangsanya. Dan sekarang inilah yang terjadi, kakakku menjadi mangsa. Dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya dia meninggal. Kematian kakak memberikan dampak yang besar bagi ibu. Ibu menangis semalaman, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit.

Sampai pada akhirnya kejadian itu datang. Mimpi burukku...

Seminggu setelah kematian kakakku, penyakit ibu semakin parah dan mengantarkannya pada kematian. Waktu itu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa rumahku ramai sekali oleh para tetangga yang datang. Seluruh keluargaku menangis, dan aku melihat ibuku tengah tertidur dengan muka yang pucat ditengah ruang keluarga. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menangis. Lalu, kuputuskan untuk bertanya kepada ayahku.

"Ayah, kenapa ibu tidur disini? Terus kenapa bibi dan nenek menangis?" tanyaku polos.

"Ibu ngga tidur nak, ibumu meninggal." Ucap ayah seraya menggendongku.

"Apa aku gak akan bisa menggendong ibu lagi?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ayah tersenyum padaku, tersirat dimatanya sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam.

Pandanganku mulai buram, air mata mulai merembes dari kedua mataku.

Aku menangis...

Masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupku adalah ketika aku kehilangan kedua orang orang yang kusayangi. Setelah mereka pergi, aku berubah menjadi orang yang tertutup, irit bicara, bahkan banyak orang-orang yang menganggapku bisu. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah sementara ayah pergi bekerja, terkadang aku menyapu rumah, mencuci piring, dan mencuci semua baju kotor.

Selain itu, ada sedikit rasa iri dalam hatiku ketika melihat teman-temanku bersama orang tuanya datang ke sekolah. Sedangkan aku, hanya berjalan sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun. Sedangkan Ayahku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas perih.

Saat aku menginjak kelas 5 SD, ayah menikah lagi. Dan aku merasa sedikit tidak rela saat ayah menikah lagi. Ibu tiriku mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki, namanya kak Sasori. Kak Sasori baik sekali padaku, ia bahkan menganggapku sebagai adik kandungnya. Ibu tiriku sedikit jutek padaku, dan aku tahu sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yg bisa menandingi rasa sayangku kepada ibu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

Cahaya keemasan di ufuk timur mulai menampakkan dirinya, suhu yang dingin membuat semua orang enggan keluar dan hanya ingin bergelung dengan selimut mereka. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan gadis berambut pink ini. Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini ia sudah bersiap dengan tas serta seragam SMAnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bersekolah, sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah barunya itu. Akan tetapi, karena paksaan ayahnya ia tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Hati-hati" ucap ayahnya, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman malas khas Sakura.

Hiruk pikuk khas perkotaan mulai menyambutnya, banyak orang berlalu-lalang melintasi setiap sudut kota termasuk dirinya. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk berangkat menggunakan kereta. Kaki jenjangnya masih terus melangkah, _emeraldnya _menatap lurus kedepan. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah buku catatan kecil miliknya terjatuh. Beberapa meter dibelakangnya seorang pria berambut raven dan bermata _onyx _melihat kejadian tersebut langsung memungut buku catatan tersebut. Akan tetapi, saat pria itu akan mengembalikan catatan itu, pria tersebut tengah mendapati bahwa gadis bersurai merah muda itu telah masuk kedalam kereta. Dalam hati pemuda itu mengumpat kesal lalu ia memasukkan buku catatan itu kedalam tasnya.

"Dasar merepotkan. Semoga saja sore nanti sepulang sekolah aku bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Terlihat lambaian gadis berambut pirang tertuju padanya, ia pun tersenyum dan berlari meghampirinya.

"Jidat, kita sekelas!" teriak Ino, sahabatnya dengan gajenya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Haha, kau bisa saja jidat. Kau mau masuk ekskul apa?" tanyanya. Sakura pun berniat untuk mengambil catatan kecil di tasnya, akan tetapi ia tak menemukannya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, raut khawatir nampak jelas terlihat di paras cantiknya. Ia memutuskan mengambil salah satu buku tulis dan menulis dengan cepat.

"_catatanku hilang! Disitu ada foto ibuku, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu, memangnya ada eskul apa aja?" _ tulisnya

"Gak tau. Mungkin terjatuh saat tadi kau berangkat sekolah." Jawabnya santai, dan itu membuat Sakura gerah. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. "Nanti pulangnya kita cari sama-sama oke? Aku akan menemanimu, sekarang ayo kita bergegas." Ucap Ino menenangkan. Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

"Ayo kita liat mading dulu." Lanjut Ino sembari nyengir lebar, seraya menyeret Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

Mereka pun membaca satu per satu ekskul apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya mata Sakura menangkap satu kata yang menurutnya unik 'KLUB BIOLOGI'. _Sepertinya itu cocok buatku_ ujarnya dalam hati. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino seolah bertanya '_kamu pilih apa?' _

"Merangkai bunga, kamu?" Jawabnya. Telunjuknya langsung menunjuk kepada nomor dimana tulisan 'Klub Biologi' ditulis.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke kelas sekarang." Ajak ino, Sakura pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

**TBC**

**REVIEW OR CONCRIT PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standard Disclaimer Apllied**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cobaan datang silih berganti..._

_Karena itu, aku tidak akan lari..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU AND I**

NORMAL POV

"Jadi ini formulir yang harus diisi. Pilih ekstrakulikuler apa yang kalian minati lalu setelah bel istirahat berbunyi segera kumpulkan kepada salah seorang perwakilan kelas." Ucap salah seorang pengurus osis yang dijawab dengan anggukan seluruh siswa. Setelah itu, merekapun pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang mulai ribut.

"Jadi _teme_ apa yang kau pilih?" Tanya seorang pria berkepala durian disampingnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya malas. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada kertas formulir yang dipegangnya, lalu ia meraih sebuah pulpen hitam yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan pria disampingnya, ia menulis dengan santai. Tak lama berselang, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Atap sekolah. Itulah tujuannya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin merilekskan tubuhnya dan mengamati pemandangan seantero sekolah dari ketinggian.

**SAKURA POV**

Tubuhku masih menegang, keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari tengkukku, suara ketukkan tercipta dari kedua jemariku yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabaran di atas meja. Hanya satu hal yang aku inginkan sekarang: tiga deringan berturut-turut bel sekolah baruku ini dan setelah itu aku akan melesat pergi menuju stasiun untuk mencari buku catatanku yang hilang.

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit dari tempat dudukku dengan tampang lesu. Sayup-sayup kudengar Ino memanggilku, kuhiraukan saja. Aku sedang malas, hilang semua _mood_ku hari ini. Kucoba menenangkan pikiranku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi menuju atap sekolah.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai, sesekali aku menghela napas berat. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku melihat sebuah tangga yang mengarahkanku ke atap sekolah. Kupercepat langkah kakiku, kutapaki setiap anak tangga yang ada sampai pada akhirnya aku mencapai tempat angin menerpa lembut wajahku, kusisipkan anak rambut yang menghalangi penglihatanku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku baru menyadari ternyata ada orang lain disini. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar dia bersenandung lagu kanak-kanak yang sangat ku kenal. Aku terkikik geli saat menyadari bahwa ternyata masih ada yang mau menyanyikan lagu itu—lagu yang sering ibu kandungku nyanyikan sebelum tidur—kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati suara itu.

Dan aku mendapati seorang pria berambut raven tengah memandang pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapannya seraya bersenandung kecil. Kulihat tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah catatan yang tak asing lagi bagiku, tunggu- ITU CATATANKU! Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu mengambil paksa catatan itu. Sontak pria yang tidak kuketahui namanya tersebut membalikkan badannya kearahku. Pandangannya tajam menusuk seperti elang, maatanya hitam sekelam malam, tubuhnya tegap atletis, tingginya hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi dariku, dan satu lagi wajahnya sangat errr- tampan.

"Hn?" Ucapnya dengan ambigu. Wajahnya terlihat lucu saat ini. Akupun mengambil ballpoint yang kusimpan didalam saku celanku lalu mulai menulis diatas catatanku.

"_Hn? Apa? Siapa kau? Pria-tanpa-nama, kau menemukan catatanku dimana?"_ Tulisku. Raut wajahnya berubah, sepertinya ia bingung. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah handphone dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia menunjukkan layar handphonenya kepadaku.

"Dasar merah muda menyebalkan. Tadi pagi kau menjatuhkannya di stasiun. Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku repot saja." Aku mengerutkan keningku. Kenapa dia jadi menyalahkan aku? Dasar pria bodoh. Aku mulai menulis lagi, pokoknya aku tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh pria-tanpa-nama itu! Kau pikir kau siapa hn? Dasar sok _cool_!

"_Bodoh? Repot? Kalau kau tau mengambil catatanku itu merepotkanmu, lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk mengambilnya? Seharusnya kau membiarkannya saja. Kupikir kau lebih pintar dariku. Dasar pria-tanpa-nama!_" Wajahku merengut kesal, sedamgkan pria-tanpa-nama itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, serta bergumam 'hn' yang entah apa itu artinya lalu melenggang pergi.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ucapnya cukup keras.

"Kau yang bodoh pria-tanpa-nama!" bisikku pelan. Kuhentakkan kakiku kesal lalu berlari menuju kelas.

05.00 PM

Hari yang melelahkan. Kehilangan buku catatanku dan bertemu dengan pria aneh sok_ cool_ tak bernama. Kedua hal itu cukup membuatku lelah, ingin sekali rasanya aku berendam dalam air hangat dan meregangkan semua ototku. Aku menghela napas berat seraya memandang langit sore yang membentang luas dihadapanku. Aku merindukan ibu, sangat merindukannya. Sempat terlintas dalam benakku untuk menyusul ibu, tapi aku menepisnya. Tuhan sayang ibuku, sama seperti aku menyayanginya. Tuhan tidak mau melihat ibuku kesakitan karena itu Dia mengambilnya dariku. Mati itu adalah kewajiban. Setiap yang bernyawa pasti akan mati iya kan ?

"_Tadaima_" ucapku pelan. Tak terasa ternyata sedari tadi aku hanyut dalam semua imajinasiku. Kulangkahnkan kakiku pelan menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Kulemparkan tasku asal lalu kurebahkan tubuhku, kututup mataku perlahan dan akupun terlelap masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sakura...Bangun nak"_

"_Ngghh..Ada apa bu_?" _jawabku setengah tertidur_

"_Ayo kita pergi ke pasar."_ _Ibu mengguncang lenganku lembut_.

"_Aku mengantuk bu__ sebentar lagi_ y_a__..." jawabku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badanku. Kudengar derap langkah ibuku menjauh disertai dengan suara pintu tertututp. Kubuka selimut yang membungkusku, kuhirup oksigen perlahan. Entah sihir apa yang menyihirku, tubuhku bangkit dan kakiku berjalan menapaki dinginnya lantai kamarku. Terdengar suara berderit lembut saat aku membuka pintu, kini mataku terfokus pada sesosok wanita yang perlahan menjauh. Semakin lama langkahku semakin lebar, tak kuhiraukan dinginnya lantai yang kutapaki._

"_Ibu..."ucapku pelan. Kupercepat langkahku._

"_Ibu.." teriakku, tapi ia tak menghiraukanku. Sekarang aku berlari mengejarnya, mencoba mempersempit jarak yang terbentang diantara kami._

"_Ibu..Ibu..." teriakku lebih kencang. Angin menerpa wajahku, otot kakiku berontak. Ia berhenti, senyum indah terpatri di paras cantiknya. Semakin lama semakin dekat...Aku berhenti di hadapannya, kuatur napasku. Ia berhenti dalam keheningan mentari surya yang enggan lepas mengiringi langkah sucinya._

"_Ibu..." Ucapku pelan hendak menyentuh pipi ranumnya, halus wajahnya serasa membuatku melayang dalam ketenangan yang kurasa hilang._

"_Temukan kebahagiaanmu ,nak." Ucapnya pelan. Saat kusentuh pipinya seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi jutaan kelopak sakura_ _yang indah_.

Mataku terbuka. Kurasakan air mataku meleleh. Aku terisak semakin lama semakin keras. Dadaku sesak, aku merindukan ibu. Benar-benar merindukannya.

_Kebahagiaanku adalah ibu._

_Kenapa ibu meninggalkanku sendirian?_

_Kenapa harus ibuku yang menderita penyakit itu?_

_Kenapa harus ibuku? _

_Kenapa harus keluargaku yang merasakan ini semua?_

_Aku juga ingin hidup normal seperti yang lainnya._

Dadaku sangat sesak, aku ingin berteriak akan tetapi mulutku seakan tersumpal. Aku butuh seseorang untuk berbagi, akan tetapi mereka bersembunyi entah dimana. Aku tidak mampu menanggung ini sendirian. Kucoba menutup wajahku dengan bantal, mencoba meredam suara tangisku yang semakin lama-semakin kencang.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan kantung mata yang menggelayut layaknya panda. Rasa sesak itu masih menggumpal di dadaku, akan tetapi kuabaikan saja. Akupun segera melangkah ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, akupun mempersiapkan semua keperluanku untuk belajar. Lalu setelah memastikan semua lengkap, akupun segera bergegas untuk berangkat.

Cahaya keemasan mulai terlihat di ufuk timur, udara pagi ini cukup segar. Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dihadapanku. Kupercepat langkahku untuk menuju stasiun kereta. Dan entah ulah takdir atau memang ini adalah kesialanku hari ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Pria-tanpa-nama. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas lalu segera masuk kedalam kereta. Akupun ikut masuk ke dalam kereta, lalu mencari tempat duduk kosong disekitarku. Dan sepertinya ini kesialanku, semua kursi penuh terduduki dan hanya menyisakan satu tempat kosong di sebelah pria-tanpa-nama yang kini tengah sibuk dengan mp3 _player_nya. Mau tak mau aku mendudukkan tubuhku disebelahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan atmosfir kesunyian melingkupi kami berdua. Hanya suara mesin kereta api serta beberapa gumaman para pekerja kantor yang tengah mengobrol tak jarang aku mendengarkan suara lembaran kertas dibuka. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyodorkan _headset_ padaku, kulirik pria-tanpa-nama itu. Dia hanya menatapku bosan. Kuambil _headset_ itu lalu kuselipkan di lubang telingaku, kulihat dari sudut mataku iapun melakukan hal yang sama. Semua mata memandang kami berdua, bahkan ada yang berkata "_romantisnya..."_ atau "_pasangan yang serasi."_. Sampai pada akhirnya lagu itu menggema di gendang telingaku, aku memandangnya penuh tanya.

"_apa?"_ ketiknya.

Akupun mengeluarkan catatanku.

"_kau suka lagu ini?"_ aku balik bertanya.

"_ini lagu favoritku semasa kecil."_

"_tak disangka orang sepertimu menyukai lagu seperti ini."_ Kulemparkan pandangan mengejek padanya. Dia hanya mendengus.

"_seperti kau tidak suka saja."_ Ia menyeringai sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya padaku.

"_kau pikir aku suka lagu seperti ini,huh?Sangat kekanak-kanakan"_dustaku lancar.

"_Dasar munafik..seperti kau tidak kekanak-kanakan saja."_ Jawabnya tak mau kalah. Aku mendengus, dia mulai mengetik kembali. Akan tetapi, kegiatan itu terhenti saat kami menyadari bahwa kami telah sampai di tujuan. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, begitupun aku. Kami berjalan beriringan sepanjang jalan,atmosfir kebisuan melingkupi kami.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah sembari menenteng bekal yang telah disiapkan ibu tadi pagi. Sesampainya di depan pintu atap sekolah, kupegang kenop pintu yang sudah sedikit berkarat, kudorong pelan pintu tersebut menimbulkan suara berdecit yang khas. Seseorang berambut raven menoleh kepadaku.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini pria-tanpa-nama?"_ tulisku, sembari mendekatinya.

"_Menghirup udara segar ''_ jawabnya pelan. Aku hanya mendengus, lalu duduk disampingnya dan mulai memakan bekalku.

''_kau mau ?''_ tawarku secara non verbal. Ia melirik sekilas lalu mengambil sumpit dan memakan bekalku.

Hanya desah angin yang menyelimuti aku dan pria-tanpa-nama disebelahku saat ini. Aku tak berminat untuk membuka sebuah percakapan kecil dengannya. Kulirik sekilas lewat sudut mataku wajah errr- tampannya, yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat sesuatu di hati kecilku bersorak kegirangan. Kuhirup udara perlahan, lalu mulai bersenandung kecil.

"Kau tak bosan dengan lagu itu ? " _onyx_nya menatapku.

"_Tentu saja tidak " _aku mendengus pelan.

"Kau tau, terkadang aku bosan dengan lagu itu. Walaupun itu lagu favoritku." Ucapnya pelan, aku menatapnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu untuk sepersekian detik dan untuk detik berikutnya wajahnya telah berubah kembali menjadi datar. Cih, mirip bunglon saja dia.

"_Untukku, tak ada kata bosan untuk sesuatu yang kusukai." _Bunglon itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan aku mendengus sebal.

"Sebagaimanapun aku menyukai lagu itu dimasa lalu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke masa itu. Masa lalu hanya ada untuk dikenang, jika kau terus memikirkan masa lalu tak akan pernah ada masa depan." Ujarnya tenang, sungguh aku ingin sekali menendangnya sekarang.

"Aku mendengar lagu itu bukan karena aku tenggelam dalam masa lalu, aku hanya ingin tetap mengingatnya." Tambahnya melirik padaku. Kutepuk punggungnya sok akrab, dia hanya mendengus.

"Jadi, tak apa kan kalau aku pulang duluan?" tersirat sedikit nada penyesalan dalam kalimatnya, kujawab dengan anggukan mantap seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau memang keras kepala Sakura." Ujarnya kesal, aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yasudah, aku pulang duluan ya. _Jaa.."_ Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan mulai berjalan menjauhiku.

Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju laboratorium biologi yang terletak di sebelah timur gedung utama. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai gedung tersebut, pintu ganda berbahan kayu jati itu sudah terlihat dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Kuputar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya pelan. Semua mata menatapku, lalu mereka kembali mengerjakan aktivitas masing-masing. Kuarahkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan ini guna mencari tempat duduk (nyaman & terpencil) kosong, dan pandanganku tertumbuk pada kursi kosong di belakang kelas. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi itu.

Kulemparkan pandanganku keseliling kelas ini , seorang gadis berkacamata, gadis yang membawa buku tebal (sangat khas klub Biologi) , gadis pemalu(khas orang-orang yang kurang bersosialisasi) dan dua orang gadis yang sepertinya sedang meng_gossip_. Kulirik bangku sebelah yang ternyata ditempati oleh seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Bunglon. Tsk, dunia ini sempit ternyata.

Pintu kelas terbuka pelan menampilkan tiga orang yang sepertinya adalah _senpai_ kami. Dua pria dan satu gadis. Pria berambut nanas yang sering menguap, pria berambut merah, serta seorang gadis berkucir empat yang cantik dan sepertinya cerewet.

"Oke, selamat datang di klub biologi." Sambut seorang _senpai_ berkucir empat dengan senyum yang sepertinya dibuat-buat. Bunglon di sebelahku mendengus malas.

"Namaku Sabaku no Temari, dia yang menguap terus Shikamaru Nara, dan yang berambut merah itu Sabaku no Gaara." jelasnya

"Dikarenakan Ukiyo-_sensei_ tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Maka kami yang akan membagikan kelompok." Kulihat Gaara-_senpai _mengeluarkan sebuah toples kecil berisikan beberapa gulungan kertas yang sepertinya berisikan nama kami.

"Yang merasa namanya terpanggil maju kedepan, dan ambil salah satu gulungan ini." Jelas Temari-_senpai._

"Nama yang tertulis didalamnya itu adalah partnermu." Lanjutnya.

"Naoki Kobayashi." Panggilnya, pria setinggi kurang lebih 162 cm melangkah santai kedepan kelas, mengambil salah satu gulungan dan mendapatkan Kyou Inoue sebagai _partner_nya.

"Shion Kawamura." Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut pirang sepinggang itu memiliki Matsuri sebagai teman setimnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hening sebentar, dan beberapa pasang mata tertuju kepada bunglon itu. Dia melirikku sebentar lalu berjalan santai kedepan kelas. Oh jadi namanya Sasuke Uchiha ya? Hmmm..

"Sakura Haruno…" Temari-_senpai_ memanggilku, kutegakkan tubuhku. Bunglon manatapku dari depan kelas.

"_Partner_mu adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Yaah mungkin dewi _fortuna_ tidak memihakku pada hari ini. Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan, lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Setelah _scene_ pembagian _partner _tadi aku tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan. Pikiranku melayang membayangkan betapa tidak beruntungnya aku menjadi _partner_ seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kupanggil Bunglon selama ini.

"Tugas kalian hari ini adalah pergi ke taman kota, carilah beberapa species burung yang ada disana lalu klasifikasikan. Jangka waktunya dua minggu." Baiklah kesialanku hari ini bertambah, sepertinya aku akan terjebak bersama bunglon ini selama empat belas hari kedepan.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang." Kuhirup napas panjang, lalu akupun meninggalkan kelas ini.

**TBC**

RnR please


End file.
